


[podfic] trace the lines with my fingers

by reena_jenkins



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Lace, Lingerie, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Panties, Podfic, Soft Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Jason's never been very good at wanting things for himself.





	[podfic] trace the lines with my fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [trace the lines with my fingers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128711) by [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Lingerie, Panties, Lace, Non-Sexual Kink, Soft Jason Todd

 **Length:**  00:13:12

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_trace%20the%20lines%20with%20my%20fingers_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
